Le Bleu de Manon
by Kemirisu
Summary: Joel et le lapin.


1

Je m'appelle Joël, j'ai 17 ans. Mes parents sont les créateurs d'une des plus célèbres marques de vêtements pour adolescents, qui connaît un succès fulgurant par la variété de styles qu'elle couvre. Lolitas punks et gothiques comme rappeurs y trouvent leur bonheur dans nos boutiques et la notoriété du design de mes parents est telle que les fans les plus acharnés les appellent dieux. Ce qui reste assez gênants les jours de nouvelle collection.

On dit que je suis beau, je suis surtout grand et destiné à reprendre une entreprise familiale prospère. Dans ce sens j'ai été poussé à l'excellence dans mes études. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je l'atteins toujours. Je ne réussis pas naturellement mieux que les autres (être héritier n'est pas synonyme d'intelligence), mais je travaille, je courbe l'échine devant l'autorité et respecte les règlements, je caresse les enseignants dans le sens du poil et obtiens des rattrapages aux devoirs que je rate. Si je veux sortir avec mes amis ou une fille, je dois prendre trois jours d'avance dans mon travail scolaire. C'est la règle. Et je la suis.

Ma vie est aisée, j'ai tout ce que le lycéen lambda peut désirer. Des parents aimants (et riches). J'ai une vie de clone, je l'assume. J'ai en théorie plus de possibilité d'être heureux ainsi qu'en jouant le rebelle asocial. Pourtant, non, je ne suis pas heureux. Je n'attends pas de pitié ironique pour cette phrase, elle ne rendra pas ma vie meilleure. La vie des lycées et cours privés est fatigante, faite de compétition, hypocrisie et vanité. Ce n'est pas le rêve mais ça entraine à ce que j'affronterais en en sortant.

Aujourd'hui, début d'une nouvelle saison. D'où présentation d'une nouvelle collection. Pour une fois, j'échappe au coin VIP. C'est plus amusant d'être parmi les fashionistas et autres fans prêts à dépenser une ou deux centaines d'euros pour dix cm² de tissus. Les filles sont pour la plupart habillées en lolita gothiques et punk. Mode japonaise, j'ai un peu de mal, même si c'est la marque de fabrique familiale. Les garçons ne sont pas beaucoup plus discrets, en emos et dandys. Le mélange est joyeux, coloré, et l'air résonne de cris enthousiastes. Une fille aux airs de poupée anglaise se cogne à moi. Un sourire d'excuse sous une frange rose et elle a disparu. Moins aimable mais plus poli, un faux Pete Doherty m'informe que je lui écrase le pied. Pardon.

On se croirait à un concert. On en oublierait presque qu'ils sont là pour voir des fringues. « Où sont les dieux ? » « Chut ! Ça commence ! » « Il parait qu'ils ont choisi du vert pour la couleur dominante… » « Nooon ! J'espère trop pas ! »

La musique commence, Manson succède à Dragon Force. Comme toujours, jeux de projecteurs, mise en scène, cris étouffés : « C'est trop kawaaaaiiiiiiii ! » La japoniaise veille. Toujours la même chose depuis les cinq dernières saisons. Et toujours aussi comique de voir certains avoir les yeux humides en voyant que la couleur dominante n'est pas le vert, mais le mauve, et que étoiles cèdent enfin la place aux têtes de chat, c'est tellement plus kawaii.

Un truc doux m'a frôlé le nez. Surpris, je yeux rouges surmontés d'un bonnet à oreilles de lapin me fixent gentiment. « Gomen, garçon ! J'arrive pas à voir la scène. » Je veux bien la croire. L'apparition fait bien deux têtes de moins que moi. Le choc des yeux rouges passé, elle a tout d'une habituée de la marque : jupe à froufrous, chaussettes rayées et chaussures à talons qui laissent penser qu'elle mesure bien moins que ce que je pensais. Elle me dévisage un moment avant de me demander ma taille. « 1 mètre 92. » « Tu me portes ? » C'est demandé avec tant de naturel…Ben voyons. Mais un nouveau coup d'œil à ses talons hauts me fait ravaler une remarque pas très sympathique. Elle doit faire à tout casser 1 mètre 65…Surement moins. Allez, un bon geste, elle a du galérer pour arriver aussi près de la scène.

Sans un mot je la prends sur mon dos. Elle est plutôt ronde, mais assez légère. Ravie, elle bat des mains comme une petite fille. Le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit est « pitoyable ». Je rectifie. « Mignon quand même. »

Le show se termine.

En descendant de mon dos, elle me m'embrasse sur la joue pour me remercier. Son rouge à lèvres est bleu…Tout à l'heure, par-dessus la musique, elle s'est présentée. Manon disparaît sans un bruit dans la foule. Un ruban, une oreille de lapin, puis plus rien.

Je suis rentré sans penser à enlever la marque de ses lèvres de ma joue.

Je n'ai compris le regard surpris, inquiet de mes parents qu'en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir de ma chambre. Agacé, je me suis lavé le visage.

2

C'est le lendemain, j'ai oublié Manon, ses yeux rouges et ses lèvres bleues. Mais je suis de bonne humeur et parle avec un peu plus d'entrain que d'habitude aux copains de classe. Du coup j'apprends ce qu'est un geek et pourquoi je dois me méfier des gens qui se vantent de parler Klingon. Ca me vaut quelques fous rires et une bonne journée.

J'appelle ma mère pour la prévenir que je rentrerais tard. Je n'ai pas de cours supplémentaires ce soir et ma classe a proposé une sortie collective au cinéma. Tant pis pour les devoirs des trois jours à venir, j'assume.

Fin du film. J'ai les oreilles pleines de Billy Preston et la tête pleine des répliques de Jack Black. Je salue mes amis et vais attendre le bus. Il pleut. Tant pis, ma bonne humeur est à toute épreuve. Même pas peur.

Un lapin mouillé attend sous l'abribus.

Elle n'a ni ses lentilles rouges, ni son bonnet d'hier. Mais ses lèvres sont toujours bleues et je la reconnais. Elle regarde dans le vide quand je l'appelle. « Manon ? » Le regard toujours dans le vague, elle acquiesce puis sursaute et me regarde d'un air suspicieux.

Bon.

Si elle m'a reconnu elle le cache bien.

« Tu ne m'as pas donné ton nom, toi, hier. » Le ton est accusateur. Donc elle m'a reconnu. Sympa comme entrée. Elle continue : « Ce n'est pas très poli. »

Que répondre ?

« Joël. »

« C'est mignon », je l'entends répondre, « mais ça te vas pas. »

Aha. Et c'est moi l'impoli ? Passons. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ici ? « Je ne te suis pas si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. » En plus elle est médium ? « Et donc ? » « J'attends le bus. On m'avait dit qu'il y avait une boutique Hell Kitty dans le coin, mais c'était pas vrai. »

Fabuleux. Bon ben au revoir et bonjour à ton bonnet hein.

« Tu oserais abandonner une fille toute seule à un arrêt de bus ? » Grillé. C'est pas ma faute aussi, elle est bizarre cette fille. Pas plus que les autres fans de mes parents mais quand même.

Toujours avec sa jupe froufroutante, ses chaussettes rayées rose et vert. Elle a coiffé ses cheveux en couettes hautes. Une grande petite fille.

Tiens ? Elle a un truc sous son bras. « C'est Toxic Molly, ma Living Dead Doll ! », répond l'intéressée avec un immense sourire. Attendrie, elle ajoute: « Elle est mignonne hein? »

Et là elle me sort la réplique d'un cadavre en plastique.

...

J'ai peur.

Je suis donc resté avec elle jusqu'à ce que son bus arrive. Pendant ce temps, on a discuté. Elle a vraiment des goûts discutables. Ou j'ai juste pas l'esprit assez ouvert.

« Pourquoi tu colores tes lèvres en bleu au fait ? »

« Et qui te dit que c'est pas leur couleur naturelle ? »

Manon est jolie. Je me demande encore comment une si petite chose peut avoir un débit de parole aussi important, mais c'est plus drôle qu'autre chose.

Son bus est arrivé. Pour la deuxième fois, elle a disparu dans un bruit de jupe, sa poupée sinistre coincée sous le bras.

Elle m'a donné son numéro de téléphone avant de partir.

Ça fait trois jours maintenant. J'ai envie de savoir si elle remet son bonnet de lapin pour aller en cours, et si Toxic Molly a les lèvres aussi bleues que les siennes.

Bon.

Je l'appelle ou pas ?

...

Pour lui dire quoi ?

3

"C'est VRAIMENT leur couleur naturelle?"

"C'est VRAIMENT pour ça que tu m'appelles, Joël?"

4

La première fois que j'ai vue la chambre de Manon, un vieux souvenir d'un livre de Virginie Despentes m'est revenu en mémoire. "Entre la montre Hello Kitty et le bracelet à clous elle n'avait pas encore choisi."

Manon ne s'était pas creusée longtemps la tête à ce sujet, et contrairement à la jeune fille dont il était question dans ledit roman, elle avait pris les deux.

Entouré de poupées à coté desquelles Chucky aurait des airs de Barbie princesse du pays des rêves, elle jonglait allégrement entre Marylin Manson, quelques groupes de métal japonais et une obscure chanson hollandaise qui vantait la danse du caramel (ou comment pourrir le cerveau de n'importe qui pendant quelques jours).

Elle est jolie, reine des poupées psychopathes entourée de ses sujets. Rêveur, je me rends compte que je pourrais m'habituer à à peu près tout si ça fait partie de son monde. En forçant un peu, même Toxic Molly peut avoir l'air sympathique.

Et puis elle me présente sa poupée préférée. Une poupée de chiffon de Käthe Kruse, rouquine, mignonne, une vraie poupée de petite fille. Une poupée normale.

Et je comprends tout.

Je comprends que Manon se la joue. Elle est gentille, adorable, mais se croit persécutée par tout ce qui bouge. Paranoïaque jusqu'à la moelle. Victime d'elle-même avant de l'être des autres. Elle va jusqu'à n'en plus dormir la nuit dans ses plus grosses crises

Manon ment. Elle se dit stupide et tête en l'air alors qu'elle voit et comprend tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Sauf quand ça la concerne directement. Et dans ces cas là rien à faire. Petite boule de nerfs qui va jusqu'à se donner les mimiques de l'idiote. Mais son regard vide va des uns aux autres et ne s'arrête que quand elle s'aperçoit que je la fixe.

Manon….

Manon se détruit à petits feus. Se cache derrière ses poupées sinistres ses mitaines et ses jupes à dentelle. S'achète le dernier album de Kageru alors qu'elle ne l'écoutera jamais vraiment. S'exclame avec ses copines « TROP KAWAII » quand elle ne sait pas de quoi elles parlent.

Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider tant qu'elle ne voudra pas de mon aide.

« Joël ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? »

Je lui ai tout dit. J'ai compris Manon ! Je veux t'aider !

« Joël, tu m'analyses si bien, pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de ton propre cas avant de chercher à me changer ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Que le fils de bourgeois que je connais n'a certainement pas envie d'aller en HEC et de reprendre la boutique familiale. Que ce même garçon en a marre du privé et de la compétition. Et qu'à force de fuir les moments où tu pourrais te construire enfin une personnalité, tu vas finir par rester l'être vide que tu es et chercher à vivre à travers des fantasmes. »

Je crois qu'elle est un peu agacée.

« Et laisse moi te dire que pour te faire des films pareil c'est vraiment TOI qui a un problème ! »

…

De toute façon elle raconte toujours n'importe quoi. J'ai pas besoin d'aide, j'ai tout pour vivre tranquille et heureux. Oui, HEUREUX.

Manon, tu m'as pourrie la vie.

« De quoi encore ? »

J'étais tranquille, heureux…

« Non t'étais pas heureux. »

Ne coupe pas comme ça je te prie. Et d'abord, si, parfaitement, j'étais heureux.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fichais là le jour de la nouvelle collection ? »

Je m'amusais.

« C'était pas la scène que tu regardais. »

Et alors ?

« Avoue que tu enviais ces gamins d'être là où ils voulaient être. »

Ces crétins habillés en strass et latex ? Tu délires ma vieille. Et puis bon y a mieux comme ambition que d'aller à un show-défilé.

« Tu me fatigues Joël. Arrêtes de te plaindre que je ne vois jamais ce qui se trame autour de moi quand t'en es pas plus capable que moi. Pas la peine de me rappeler tant que tu auras pas compris. »

…

C'est quoi ça, une menace ?

….

….

Allô ?

5

Ça fait un mois. Elle craquera avant moi.

6

Bon ok.

7

« Je me fais peut-être effectivement des films à tout bout de champs. »

« Peut-être ? »

« T'en auras pas plus ce soir. »

« On s'en contentera alors. »

Manon ? Tu crois vraiment que je me fais tout le temps des films ?

« Tu vis pas comme tu le sens, ça me parait logique de penser que c'est une manière comme une autre pour toi d'assouvir tes envies, non ? »

Pourquoi tu dis que je vis pas comme je veux ?

« T'as toujours rien compris hein ? »

Bah vas-y explique !

« … »

Manon !

« Tu serais pas là avec moi sinon. »

J'ai toujours vécu comme un bon fils héritier. Je ne méprisais pas les autres. Je ne les voyais pas. J'étais accepté d'office dans les écoles que mes parents estimaient « correctes ». Primaire, collège, lycée. Toujours avec les mêmes têtes blondes. Toujours, toujours.

Formatage ? Peut-être. Pour avoir de bonnes notes, faire bonne figure en toutes circonstances.

Ça me manquerait tant que ça ?

J'ai pas envie de faire une grande école, c'est vrai, mais j'ai pas envie d'autre chose non plus, alors la question ne se pose pas…

Raaaaah MANON !

Pourquoi je suis avec toi ? Parce que tu es cinglée, tarée. Pour tes lèvres bleues et Toxic Molly.

Pourquoi j'étais au défilé ? Parce que j'aime être dans la foule.

Parce que je veux savoir ce que ça fait. L'impact que ça peut avoir sur eux. Je me fous d'eux constamment bon sang, je les envie pas !

….

Et meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde.

« Quoi ? »

« J'aime pas quand tu as raison. »

« Non ? Tu avoues ? »

« Rien du tout. J'aime pas quand tu as raison mais je préciserais pas de quoi je parle. »

« Mauvais joueur. »

« J'en ai rien à faire. »

8

J'ai envie de te voir encore Manon.

Tu me manques je crois.

Alors encore une fois je t'appelle pour sortir. Le bac est passé, elle a autant de temps libre que moi maintenant.

« Tu serais pas amoureux toi ? »

« Non pas du tout. »

« Alors remballe ton regard de cocker mort d'amour s'il te plait. »

« … »

Je veux tes lèvres contre les miennes….

Tourne-toi vers moi, regarde-moi encore. Tes yeux derrière ta frange, je veux les voir briller encore. Manon, rattache tes cheveux pour les détacher encore. J'aime le bruit de ta jupe quand le vent joue avec ses rubans. J'aime entendre le bruit de tes talons sur le sol quand tu cours pour me rattraper. Je courrais jusqu'à l'épuisement pour l'entendre encore. Je veux continuer d'attraper les objets qui sont trop hauts pour toi. Je veux te porter pour te montrer tout ce dont tu as envie. Indéfiniment je recommencerais à faire l'idiot pour t'entendre rire. Je t'aime Manon.

« Attention tu recommences ! »

« Pardon. »

Tes lèvres bleues, je veux vérifier leur véritable couleur. Si tes yeux peuvent briller autant devant une poupée que devant moi. Souris encore ! Souris-moi quand tu me vois arriver ! Fais-moi la tête si je dis encore que tu es petite, j'aime ta moue de gamine. Gamine ! Un vent frais dans ma vie depuis le début, le tout début.

Perdu dans cette foule de jeune imperméable, tu m'as trouvé et m'a montré jour après jour qu'on est jamais obligé d'être autre chose que ce qu'on veut. Qu'il faut se battre si on le veut vraiment, car il faut souvent rejeter la facilité et la convenance pour avoir le droit d'être libre à notre façon.

Je veux être ce que tu attends de moi. Toujours. Je veux grandir à ta manière si c'est ce que tu souhaites, en redevenant enfant. Fais de moi ce que bon te semble ; un regard me guéris, un mot me tue. C'est toi que je veux. Ton odeur, ton parfum. La caresse de tes cheveux quand tu me dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Ta main qui frôle la mienne. Un sourire complice. Tes yeux qui pétillent devant la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets, où se côtoient tes poupées préférées et une F4000R miniature.

Je t'aime.

Je veux être avec toi, quand tu ris, quand tu pleures,….tout le temps ! Te prendre dans mes bras pour te rassurer, même quand mes bras sont trop courts pour embrasser l'étendue de ton chagrin. Car mon cœur sera toujours prés du tien, même si tu ne le vois pas.

Prends mon cœur et piétine le si tu le veux, il t'appartient. Déchire-le et déchire mon corps. Fais-moi mal si tu le souhaites. Je ne reprendrais pas ma promesse.

Je ne veux que ton bonheur et je me sacrifierais en son nom sans hésiter.

Car tu es la seule et ce pour toujours.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

….

ETE

Cette lettre non plus n'est pas partie.

Car Manon ne voudras jamais de moi.

Elle est amoureuse.

Il est grand, plus grand que moi, et beau, vraiment. Il est drôle, gentil, et heureux. Il est honnête, avec les autres et surtout lui-même. Il est ce que je ne suis pas et je le hais. Il a tout, pourquoi l'a-t-il pris ELLE ?

La fleur du pécher s'est flétrie et est tombée. Elle pourrit sur le sol comme le peu d'espoir que j'avais engrangé en croyant pouvoir être pour elle ce qu'elle est pour moi…Je l'aime tant, mais ne saurais jamais lui dire comme je le ressens.

Elle ne saura jamais quelle place elle occupe. Car je ne lui aurais jamais dit.

Comme je me suis caché de mes parents, à qui je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas de la vie qu'ils m'offrent, bien que je ne sache pas au juste ce que je veux.

Comme j'ai cru être heureux dans le déni et l'ignorance. En me cachant à moi-même ma jalousie et mon mal-être.

Je n'ai jamais voulu tout avoir. Je ne veux qu'elle.

Elle ne le saura jamais.

….

AUTOMNE

« MANON ! »

Elle se retourne vers moi sans lâcher le bras de son copain. Il est vraiment plus grand que moi. Tant pis, du moment qu'elle s'est retournée, plus rien n'existe pour moi que le reflet de sa surprise dans son regard. M'attendait-elle ? Est-ce que je lui ai manqué ?

Est-ce qu'elle déçue de me voir ?

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

« Joël ! Mais où est-ce que tu étais ? Pourquoi tu réponds plus au téléphone ? »

Le flot de paroles habituel, je le retrouve intact, réconfortant. Parce qu'elle est tout pour moi je vais peut-être la perdre pour toujours.

« Joël ? »

…

« Comment tu vas ? »

Elle rit. « C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? » et son boy me sourit aussi, confiant.

Je suis un lâche. Je me dégoute. Le boy est parti en l'embrassant. Elle est restée à me raconter ces derniers mois.

Elle s'apprête à se lever.

« Je t'aime. »

C'est sorti tout seul. Deux mots qui ont jaillis de mon cœur presque par inadvertance.

Elle m'a regardé, choquée.

« Moi aussi » elle a juste répondu.

Et elle est partie.

…

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah MANON !!!!

Je suis censé faire quoi là bon sang ????

DEBUT SEPTEMBRE

Deux semaines. Elle ne sort plus avec son mec parfait, ni avec ses copines, elle ne sort plus. Elle ne me répond pas au téléphone et n'est jamais chez elle quand je viens la voir.

Deux semaines à tourner en rond dans ma chambre d'hôtel particulier du 16e que j'ai progressivement redécorée à son contact.

Pas de posters de Manson, ni de poupées psychopathes. Ma mère adore ce nouveau style « moins austère, toujours sérieux mais dynamique…. » mais trouve que ça ne me correspond pas…. Tant pis. Touches de couleur vive, murs blancs et mobilier noir. Y a plus original mais c'est déjà autre chose qu'avant. La vraie différence, que personne ne voit et ne peux voir, se cache dans mon ordinateur.

L'iMac est un iManon.

Obsédé ?

Peut-être trop.

Mais j'ai peur.

J'ai peur de l'aimer parce que je ne peux pas l'avoir.

Que mon caractère de gosse privilégié ait pris le dessus.

Manon se cache de moi je crois.

Depuis qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi je l'ai suivi a peu prés partout. Chez son coiffeur, boulanger, pâtissier, à son nouvel appart, quand elle est partie s'inscrire en prépa mathématiques. On est dans la même prépa d'ailleurs.

Elle m'a dit à peu prés 36 000 fois, sur à peu prés 36 000 tons différents, qu'elle en avait marre, que je la soulais, que c'était « marrant au début, romantique, poétique si tu veux, choisis celle que tu préfères mais fous moi la paix Joël s'il te plait. »

Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

Alors je continue à la suivre. Les élèments inutiles de ma vie s'effaceront d'eux-mêmes. Mes parents riches, notre bel appart du 16e, mon iMac, mon destin de prépa maths-futur HEC. Je m'en fous je m'en fous…

Si elle n'est pas là pour le voir ça ne sers à rien.

«Joël, la jeune fille que tu vois… »

Ma mère.

« Que je voyais, elle veut pas de moi. »

« Ah. »

Elle marque un temps. Inspire. Se lance :

« Tu ne voudrais pas aller passer un moment chez ton cousin ? Vu que tu as un peu de mal en prépa il pourrait t'aider en même temps, non ? »

« Non Maman, t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer… Je vais aller discuter avec Manon une dernière fois, et si elle veut toujours pas de moi, je mettrais un terme à l'affaire et je passerais à autre chose. Dans tous les cas, une fois fixé ça ira mieux niveau notes et travail ne t'en fais pas. »

« Tu veux vraiment pas ? Ton cousin serait pourtant ravi de… »

« NON maman ! »

Jeudi soir sous la pluie. Je suis ai donné rendez-vous à l'arrêt de bus où nous nous étions revus la première fois. Elle est en retard comme d'habitude, mais ça fait partie de ses petits défauts qui me charment le plus. Et ça me laisse le temps de me préparer.

Elle arrive.

Je me lève.

« Manon… »

« Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire déjà Joël…Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux encore. »

« Et moi je ne comprends pas ta réaction ! »

« Pardon ? Tu me files partout comme un chiot depuis le début ! Et tu oses me dire que tu comprends pas ? »

« Mais je t'aime bon dieu ! »

« Et ? Si c'est ça aimer pour toi t'en auras pas beaucoup des filles dans ta vie ! »

« Mais je veux personne d'autre que toi Manon… »

Je tends la main vers elle et l'attire plus près de moi.

Elle essaie de me repousser mais je tiens bon.

« En ce qui me concerne je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi, Joël. Je t'ai aimé, et encore j'en suis pas sure, mais ton attitude m'a passablement dégouté de toi. C'est fini entre nous. »

« Fin de l'acte. »

« Quoi ? »

La main qui retenait son bras s'est brusquement resserrée. Manon tressaille et veut se dégager. Le mouvement qu'elle esquissait se perd. Le dernier éclat de ses yeux noisettes est éclipsé par la pureté du rouge qui s'écoule de son nouveau piercing…à la gorge.

Maintenant tu peux effectivement dire que le bleu est leur couleur naturelle ma grande.

Adieu, Manon, tu m'auras bien amusée le temps qu'il fallait. Je t'aimerais pourtant toujours, comme c'était le cas avec Sophie, Laura et Jenny…et comme ce sera le cas avec les prochaines. Collections printemps/été, automne/hiver…Car je continuerais à écumer les défilés de mes parents pour ramasser les gentilles petites de ton genre…Mes grandes petites filles…

Rentré à la maison, la poche où j'ai rangé le coupe papier de grand-père légèrement suintante, je demande à ma mère d'appeler le cousin Jean-André…J'ai besoin de repos pour attaquer sereinement cette nouvelle année.

Faut vraiment que je me ménage.

EPILOGUE

Bien évidemment, l'affaire fut étouffée. Comme pour les 4 autres. Et chaque fois depuis.

Ça fera aujourd'hui 5 ans que j'ai repris l'affaire de mes parents. Je suis heureux de vous présenter la nouvelle collection de ce printemps. Non mademoiselle, le violet n'est pas le nouveau noir, c'est le jaune. Merci, non, pas de photos, attendez tout à l'heure. Je vous laisse, oui, merci, à bientôt…

Tiens ?

Bonjour mademoiselle, vous ne voyez pas la scène ?

Je vous porte ?


End file.
